fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Rainbow Stars: Miracle Friends Forever! (transcript)
This is the transcript for Pretty Cure Rainbow Stars: Miracle Friends Forever!. The whole transcript was done by Cure Coco. Transcript Movie begins, with the clock beeping Akari: *yawns* What time is it? Kora: You're finally awake~koro! It is 10:30~koro! Akari: 10...30...wait...10:30?! Kora: *gets scared* Yes~koro! What is it~koro?! Akari: I am so late! I made a promise with the others to meet in the park! Kora: Well, go for it~koro! Akari: I will now...*watches the window* Kora: What is it..that you are watching~koro? Akari *still looking at the window* Well, you never get a look like this, of a rainbow...*a black thunder occurs*....AND A THUNDER!! Kora: Black...thunder~koro? That's why i had been having bad dreams~koro! Akari: Ehh...no need of telling stories now, i need to go! After some minutes, from a window view, Akari is shown running, as the opening plays Akari: *opening playing as in the background and running* Kora! What time is it? Kora: Ehh...i have no watch..sorry~koro! Akari: *gets angry, runs faster* Kora: You're so hard to catch up~koro! Akari: *stops, and looks at the rainbow* This rainbow is taking my mind of my friends! Kora: Forget the rainbow, go now~koro! Akari: *runs again* Ahh...there they...are? *stops, and the opening ends* Midori: WHERE...WERE...YOU?! *gets angry* Aoi: There, there, there's NO NEED TO GET ANGRY! *gets angry too* Akari: Fine, i was.... *then from the shop..* Chou: *takes a ball, and shouts* CHOU FIREBALL!! *uses the ball as a volleyball, and throws it to Akari* Maemi: Don't get angry on her.... Kora: WATCH OUT MAEMI~koro! Maemi: *turns her head towards the ball* *gets hit* Oww..? Akari: GOD....CHOU STOP IT!! Chou: Ehh...sorry....Maemi. Wanna play...at least...tag? Maemi: Okay then. Meanwhile Rei, and her friends.. Rei: Do you guys wanna play tag? Tomoru+Raikō+Shida+Sky+Kinomi+Naru: YES! All begin playing Akari: I'll get you... *slow motion screen* Rei: I'll get you... *gets Akari* Akari+Rei: Ahh! *fall down together* Rei: Are you....okay? Akari: Yes...are you okay? Rei: I am fine...who are you anyway? I am Rei! Akari: Well i am Akari! Maemi+Chou+Aoi+Midori: We are... *introduce themselves* Rei+Tomoru+Raikō+Shida+Sky+Kinomi+Naru: We are... *introduced themselves* After some time, the girls play with each other ---- Meanwhile... Shadow Fuzen: We are all gathered here to defeat the Cures...right?! All: YES! Shadow Fuzen: Now why don't we do the starting...? All: Yes, we are going to do it...NOW...! ---- At the park Akari: Well now since we are good friends, how about, telling secrets! All: Ehh?! Kora: Well...wait...! *Chou takes Kora, and hides her* All except the Rainbow Cures: WHAT..was..that? Chou: Oh, that? Ehh...it is my....*thinking*...my..my..MY FUNNY VOICE! Midori: Dear lord. Akari: How about we get to a shop? I can see it is going to rain, because of the clouds. All: Okay then. At the shop Chou: Akari, something, YOU'LL SPOIL OUR CURE IDENTITY!! Akari: Oh, don't worry, i won't. Everyone telling secrets Maemi: We'll i don't know...? Rei: Well, i am...a..Cu.. *gets inturupted by Iro* Rei: WHAT NOW?! Akari: What, what? Rei: Well, i want to say..i am a...Cu *gets inturupted by a crash* All: What was that?! Rei: Well i didn't finish! Akari: Shh...that looks like a monster to me, right?! All: It sure does! Akari: Let's go girls! Midori+Maemi+Aoi+Chou: YES! Rainbow Cures get outside Akari+Midori+Maemi+Aoi+Chou: Pretty Cure, Rainbow Light! Cure Red: The fire breathing, red shine! Cure Red! Cure Orange: The encouraging, orange light! Cure Orange! Cure Yellow: The light inside us, yellow shine! Cure Yellow! Cure Green: The green earth of light! Cure Green! Cure Blue: The blue water of beauty! Cure Blue! All Rainbow Cures: The colors of peace, and light, Rainbow! Pretty Cure! Rei, and the others: Oh my, they are CURES?!! Rei: Time to show it, girls! Rei+Tomoru+Raikō+Shida+Sky+Kinomi+Naru: Pretty Cure Rainbow Power! Cure Red: *introduces herself* Cure Orange: *introduces herself* Cure Yellow: *introduces herself* Cure Green: *introduces herself* Cure Blue: *introduces herself* Cure Indigo: *introduces herself* Cure Violet: *introduces herself* All Colorful Cures: *introduce themselves* Cure Red: Okay, why do we have the same names?! Cure Green: Why, we have the same powers, and colors! Cure Blue: Let's focus on defeating this Kurokage... Cure Green: Or THESE Kurokages! All: What?! Kurokages multiply Cure Red: Red Fire Shine! *one Kurokage gets purified* Cure Orange: Orange Sunshine Light! *another Kurokage gets purified* Cure Red: Let me try this! Loving Fire! *purifies two Kurokages* Cure Green: Huh, well this is coming! Green Light, give me the chain! Green Lighting Chain! *gets hold of many Kurokages* Cure Blue: Check this out! Blue water, give me the arrow! Water Arrow! *purifies all the Kurokages* All: We are the best! Shadow Fuzen appears Shadow Fuzen: Hmm..stay put, "Pretty Cure"...i'll COME ONE MORE..TIME. *thunder hits* Cure Green: You just look like him, the SHADOW KING. Is it you? Shadow Fuzen: Why, guess...Midori. All: What?! Cure Green: Forget about it! Green Lighting Chain!! *attack missed* All de-transform Akari: Does he know, you? Midori: I don't know, now..everyone..let's worry about, his "big" attack. Rei: Well, him might attack, like tomorrow...maybe. Midori: He might. Akari: Let's not worry, but let's be prepaired. The next day.. Rei: Will, he be showing?! Chou: He looks like a "scaredy cat." *the land starts to shake* Or not. Akari+Rei: Get ready everyone! Akari+Midori+Maemi+Aoi+Chou: Pretty Cure, Rainbow... *land exploades* Rei+Tomoru+Raikō+Shida+Sky+Kinomi+Naru: Pretty Cure, Rainbow.... *land exploades* All: Ahhh!! The Mirage Cures arrived, as the opening begins to play Cure Moonlight Mirage: Well, here i am! Cure Marine Mirage: Don't forget me!! Cure Blossom Mirage: Hey! Wait for me! Cure Sunshine Mirage: Why do you guys forget me! Shadow Fuzen: Again?! There's more?! Oh, but there will not be anymore take this! *produces dark power* Rei+Akari: Girls, NOW!! All the girls transform Cure Violet: Ultraviolet, barrier!! Shadow Fuzen: Get ready for this! All: Huh?! Shadow Fuzen: Dark Burst!! All: Ahh! *get blinded by the attack, and get absorbed* Rainbow Cures in a Mirror Room... Cure Red: Oh no! Where are the others?! Cure Green: I knew it! His attack took us into different worlds! Cure Yellow: I think this world contains, KUROKAGES! All: Ehh?! Colorful Cures in a room... Cure Red: Loving Fire!! *attack misses* Cure Yellow: How are we supposed to get out of this? All: Ahhhh, come on! Mirage Cures at a dark room.. Cure Moonlight Mirage: Huh, it seems we are in different places! Cure Blossom Mirage: Oh, my. what will we do?! Cure Marine Mirage: Don't worry, as we are a team we will defeat everyone! Cure Sunshine Mirage: I hope that makes sense, because it will take too long to defeat them *points at the Kuro Pretty Cure*.... All: Kuro Pretty Cure?! Meanwhile, at the Rainbow Cures Cure Red: Red Fire Shine!! *purifies one Kurokage* Cure Red: That was easy! Cure Yellow: Umm..no? Cure Green: Don't worry! Let's go Cure Blue! Cure Green: Green Light, give me the chain! Green Lighting Chain! *gets hold of many Kurokages* Cure Blue: Here i am! Blue water, give me the arrow! Water Arrow! *purifies all the Kurokages* All: YES!! Meanwhile, at the Colorful Cures.. Cure Red: Loving Fire! Cure Red: This may never work, how about we regroup, and use all our power? All: Ok! Cure Red+Orange+Yellow+Green+Blue+Indigo: Pretty Cure, LOVING...SUNSHINE....WATER......STORM!!!! *the portal breaks* All: Oh, yeah! Meanwhile, at the Mirage Cures... Kuro Moonlight Mirage: Why, i am meeting you again! Cure Moonlight Mirage: You have nothing with them, but only ME! Kuro Moonlight Mirage: Huh, well you all are Cures, so i have to do with all of YOU! Cure Moonlight Mirage: Not so easy! *starts fighting* Kuro Blossom Mirage: Hi, there! *makes duplicate copies of herself* Cure Blossom Mirage: Ehh?! Cure Marine Mirage: *attacks the fake Kuro Blossom Mirages* See?! Without friends power, nothing is easy! Cure Blossom Mirage: *about to cry* Yes! Blossom Spiral! Kuro Blossom Mirage: Thinking that is strong? It didn't affect me! Cure Sunshine Mirage: BUT THIS WILL! Sunshine Lighting!! Kuro Blossom Mirage gets defeated Cure Marine Mirage: 3 to 4! Now here you go...oh that rhymed! Let's do it again! This, this, this, and... *Blossom Mirage attacks with Blossom Spiral* Kuro Marine Mirage gets defeated Cure Sunshine Mirage: I'll have to help Moonlight Mirage! Kuro Sunshine Mirage: No...no! Here take this! Cure Moonlight Mirage: Moonlight Beam! Kuro Sunshine Mirage gets defeated Kuro Moonlight Mirage: The others are just weak, now you are getting destroyed! All: We aren't weak, we are like sisters! Mirage Light Reflection! Kuro Moonlight Mirage gets defeated All: We are back!! Shadow Fuzen: Oh, my. That was boring, but now let's bring the fun out! Cure Green: Fun? Oh, well. How about we start with.....ME. *the Cures all attack* Cure Red: Red FIRE SHINE!! Cure Orange: Light goes with fire, so take this! Orange Sunshine Light! Shadow Fuzen: If you think that is a strong one, please don't think so. THIS IS! SHADOW FIRE....FLASH! All: Ahh! *Cures get tired* Cure Green: Never thought this would be so strong... Cure Moonlight Mirage: Me...too..but i will protect everyone now *gets up* because, THAT IS A PROMISE! Shadow Fuzen: Well, missed! Iro+Kora: We have power, to get you defeated~koro! The power of...HOPE~iro! New mascots enter.. Hana+Miracle+Bright+Kira: Don't forget us! Mirage Cures: Yes, Hana! Miracle! Bright! Kira! Mascots: With this power we grand you Cures, big POWER!! The Cures fly Cure Green: Wow, never thought i would get this, i already had enough of decorations when i was a princess! Cure Red: Thank you guys! All: The power of lights, and love! Super Cures!! Shadow Fuzen: Of, my...again?! All: Take this as a game! Super Cure Red+Super Cure Red: Super Red Light!! Super Cure Orange+Super Cure Orange: Super Orange Light! Super Cure Yellow+Super Cure Yellow: Super Yellow Light! Super Cure Green+Super Cure Green: Super Green Light! Super Cure Blue+Super Cure Blue: Super Blue Light! Super Cure Indigo+Super Cure Violet: Ultraviolet Reflection! Super Mirage Cures: Mirage Light Refection! All the powers together Shadow Fuzen: Well, if this is the end...then i won't say good-bye. I will be re....born....!*fades away* Super Cure Green: Reborn? No way. ---- The next day... All: Yay! Rose: Well that was fun, i am most happy to have many friends! With the help of you guys...*Daisy joins in* Daisy:....we'll always win!! Midori: Well, i am a princess, but i have..no power. Rei: You have the power of....*everyone joins in* All except Midori:....LOVE and HOPE! All: Thank you so much everyone! Daisy: I WANT TO END THIS SO...This, that, this, this... Chou: Forget about this... *Chou takes the volleyball, and throws it to Daisy* All except Chou and Daisy: Watch out DAISY! Daisy:...this, that, and WHAT?! *gets hit by the ball* Daisy: You won't be going any further with that! *chasing Chou* The movie ends, and the Cures get ready to perform "Rainbow↑Colorful↑Mirage" on stage. Category:Transcripts Category:Pretty Cure Rainbow Stars: Miracle Friends Forever!